


Inevitable

by Reaperfox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperfox/pseuds/Reaperfox
Summary: This again is an ancient Doctor/Rose (ish, implied) fic I've copied over from Time & Chips on Livejournal! Just a 100 word drabble; a conversation between the two Doctors (Fifth and Tenth) after the Children in Need Special 'Time Crash'. This was just an excuse, really, to play with tenses and points of view. Hope it makes sense! :)





	Inevitable

And then your face will drop, the cheesy grin that seemed so prevalent now hardened and marred with darkness.

"You’ll fall in love," you’ll say. It'll be a statement; words said with such conviction and certainty there's little room for doubt. Not that you could doubt the words, anyway. You'll know they're real, because you said them.

You’ll swallow hard, internally closing down on emotions left only to reign in nightmares, and your voice will sound a little harder when you speak, this time. "You'll fall in love, and it will destroy you."

There will be a nod.

“I know.”


End file.
